rhyshafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhysha Chatzy Ball Z: Plot
THIS STUFF IS WAY INCOMPLETE. It's Just a skeleton for now. In a world called Rhysha Chat on Chatzy, there is turmoil and treachery underfoot. Can our daliant Rhysha heroes stand up and thwart the terrors that plague these lands, or will they be swallowed up by the dark powers that seek to rule them. Find out, in Rhysha Chatzy Ball Z! Episode 1 Stuff with the poisonous cookies and the potion that brings ctarl back to life and made them speak Al-Bhed. Irunts, CraazyCakes and Pipas were present for this battle. Ctarl died twice. Episode 2 Yojimbo appeared. Pipas needed bread cutting. Asylum tries to arrest him with a swat team. Yojimbo goes after a bounty. Yojimbo returns only to find out that Asylum is his Evil self. Episode 3 Yojimbo and Asylum have a battle of gigantic proportions, while everyone else is away. Episode 4 Yojimbo appears and fights Asylum once more. The entire city is destroyed by this battle. After a while, Yojimbo loses interest and leaves due to the lack of money involved. Ctarl appears on the scene, only to witness Irunts join Asylum as his dark apprentice. Ctarl attempts to defeat the two to no avail. He is imprisoned on their spaceship. He escaped with the use of Masamune and Muramasa. Asylum and Irunts use an escape pod to avoid being destroyed with the ship. Muramasa possesses Ctarl and relentlessly attacks the two advasaries. Asylum responds by attempting to blow himself up with Ctarl. However, Masamune interferes and protects Ctarl. Unfortunately for him, however, Ctarl's body had already been pushed beyond its normal limits, and he was unable to move around properly and eventually was dispelled, leading Ctarl to fall unconscious, after which he was slain. Later on, Yojimbo, disguised as a janitor, appeared on the scene in order to recover the body. At the same time, Intellectual_Poultry appeared and tried to recover Ctarl's body for his own. They had a brief fist-fight, before being attacked by John Cena, who was quickly dispatched by Poultry's unorthodox methods. Yojimbo took this distraction as an opportunity to get away with Ctarl's lifeless body. Some time off screen, he managed to revive Ctarl, though it has not yet been revealed how. Asylum oversaw a new janitor going about his duties, only to realize who that the previous janitor was Yojimbo all along, cursing him in his anger. Episode 5 Ctarl ran into Asylum and they had a fight. Asylum revealed his possession ability, which proved too much for Masamune, despite his stelwart defense against Asylum's summons. Muramasa proved to be more than a match for the possession ability, forcing the fight into an all out offense from both opponents. However, in the process, he once more strained Ctarl's body beyond it's normal capacity. Asylum wished to end it quickly and summoned the ark into existence. However, Muramasa and Masamune combined their possession to completely negate it's colossal destructiveness. MMC (Muramasa Masamune Ctarl) moved next to Asylum in the blink of an eye and slashed across his chest. However, the strain of MMC's power proved too much for Ctarl and immediatly after swinging Masamune at Asylum, his left arm exploded. Not long afterwards, the possesssion reverted and Ctarl fell unconscious. Before Asylum could finish him off, Yojimbo appeared to recover Ctarl once more. Episode 6 Yojimbo was called by asylum, who wanted to fight him. But, was interrupted by Ctral and his love. Soon, asylums love, Rukia, appeared. She admitted that she had feelings for asylum. Before asylum could respond, Yojimbo's father appeared, telling him to come home. Yojimbo killed him but before he did, He (forced) Made asylum a good guy. Yojimbo and him had a short fight but soon Yojimbo said he would be "watching". He disappeared afterwards. Now with Asylum being good, he and Ctral joined up and took over yojimbo's town/spa. Trivia * There was a non-canon joke episode set between episode 4 and 5 in which everyone questioned their existence. * It is not known if Asylum "good" Is either permanent or it will wear off slowly